Ninjas vs Pirates: the Romeo and Juliet Musical
by unobtrusivescribe
Summary: It is a twist on the famous play with Juliet's family being Pirates and Romeo's family being Ninjas. Click to check it out! I reformatted the entire musical so it's easier to follow on April 19!
1. Act 1 Scene 1

HI I re-edited it, made it easier to read and understand, any more suggestions, feel free to message me! Thank you so much to the review of Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg!

Act 1

Balcony Scene:

**Juliet: **(_out on balcony, looking into the night_) Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?

**Romeo: **I'm here! (_He just ninja'd up the wall_)

**Juliet: **OMG! Where'd you come from? How did you get up here? I didn't even hear you!

**Romeo: **Cuz I'm a ninja. SSSHHHH….. don't tell.

**Juliet: **Really, I've always dreamed of meeting one! They're so dashing and stealthy!

**Romeo: **Yeah, so hey are you looking for something dumb to do? I think I wanna marry you!

**Juliet: **(_taken aback with shock she spits out_) Me?

**Romeo: **Yes, it is a beautiful night. Oh, and I know this little chapel on the boulevard. We can go tomorrow.

**Juliet: **Okay! I'd love to go with you!

**Nurse: **(_from inside the house_) Juliet! To whom are you speaking? Come inside!

**Juliet: **Okay! (_she waved to Romeo hiding in the shadows and climbing the wall_)

**Nurse: **Thank you, good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite!

**Juliet: **(_walking through the doorway, surprised by Romeo hanging from above_) Wow! You're so agile like a spider-man.

**Romeo: **What? (_mid smooch_) There's no such thing!

**Juliet: **Just kiss me …. Good night my love.

(_she enters her room and he exits_).

_Alone in her room Juliet begins to mull over what just happened_.

**Juliet: **(_singing to the light-hearted music that a piano begins playing_)

Oh, now what am I to do?

Romeo, I said, I'd marry you!

How am I supposed to spread the word?

Eloping like that is something quite unheard.

But, I really do think I am in love with you.

Because…..

As soon ARRGh eyes met, I could feel it

My heart exploded, the feeling of love filled it.

I know we will find a way to make this work

I don't want to be with some other jerk

I really do think I am in love with you.

Though our parents would forbid it

This marriage will be fine, we won't regret it.

You and me are meant to be

Don't care for anyone who chooses to disagree.

I know I am in love with you!

We can get away on my pirate ship

It's my dad's, I don't think he'll miss it

You are so fast and agile

They'll only notice when we've gone a mile.

I am so thrilled, I fell in love

With a ninja who came from above

Because he is amazing!

(_She turns off light and goes to bed)._

_**A/N:** feel free to review! _


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Scene 2

(_next morning in the priest's house_)

**Priest: **(_doing his morning routine- dusting and organizing_) How wonderful; oh, that looks nice.

**Romeo: **(_knocks and walks in_) Hello, how is your morning?

**Priest: **Very well, but what are you doing about this early, looking exhausted? By the way, how is dear Rosaline?

**Romeo: **I came to see you about that.

**Priest: **(_interjects_) What? You have been so in love - what could be the matter?

**Romeo: **I am no longer taken by Rosaline, Juliet has taken my heart. Though it is by surprise, it is gone and shall not be with anyone else.

**Priest: **Really, how did this come about?

**Romeo: **It was last night. Our eyes met and I knew.

**Priest: **Son, how can you know what love is? Um, you are still a child and so is she.

**Romeo: **But, that matters not, if you know, you know, You know. Well, obviously you don't know because you're a priest and what not. But still, do you catch my drift?

**Priest: **(shakes his head) Yes I do, but I think you are moving a bit fast between the ladies.

**Romeo: **I love Juliet and want to marry her.

**Priest: **Oh, and how do you think that is going to work out?

**Romeo: **That's in fact the reason I came to you this early. I think it'll be swell and today would be nice.

**Priest: **(_looked shocked_) Whoa, what?

**Romeo: **Yeah, I would like you to be the proctor. I don't want to deal with all the issues.

**Priest: **Oh, you mean like the fact commonly known around the town of rivals amongst your kinds?

**Romeo: **Yeah, I want to avoid that. I am pretty sure neither family would be proud.

**Priest: **You've got that right sonny, you are to be with Rosaline, and Juliet with Paris.

**Romeo: **It can change.

**Priest: **Are you sure? What will you do? Where will you go? Have you thought of that?

**Romeo: **Indeed, I have. Those I do not want to share with you. I assure you they are safe ways.

**Priest: **I do not want to be wrong, but if I don't see love between you, I do not think I can go through with it.

**Romeo: **Does that mean yes?

**Priest: **Many may disagree, but yes. Only under those conditions will I marry you two children. Later today.

**Romeo: **Thank you so much.

**Priest: **Yes, you're welcome. Now, leave, be on your way.

**Romeo: **Good day. (_Romeo exits the Priest's humble abode_)

**Priest: **Good day.

**A/N:** Please review!


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Scene 3:

(_Romeo meets with his friends -Benvolio and Mercutio in the town)_

**Benvolio: **Romeo? How was your night? We heard you didn't come home.

**Romeo: **I did, only for a little bit though, nanny was already asleep.

**Mercutio: **Where were you? In love? Ahhahahaha (_Mercutio and Benvolio elbow and nudge each other as both make kissy sounds. Remember, they are about the same age as Romeo, i.e., 16._)

**Romeo: **Being in love is a state of mind, not somewhere to be. Though, I was with my love.

**Benvolio: **Really, because we saw Rosaline and she hadn't seen you.

**Romeo: **I was not with her.

**Both: **What? Well then, who were you with, brother ninja?

**Romeo: **Juliet.

**Mercutio: **Are you serious bro? Do you not know what you are to her family? Like the biggest rivals EVER.

**Romeo: **Yeah, I know, but that doesn't matter. We are meant for one another.

**Benvolio: **That's sweet, but I have some really juicy news. Tybalt wants a duel with you because basically he doesn't like your face.

**Romeo: **Well, I'll worry about that later, I'm getting together with Juliet.

**Mercutio: **Really? You little love struck boy! How cute! Hahahaha.

**Romeo: **Come on now, I'm a man!

**Benvolio: **I'll only believe you're a man if you can win a fight, which you haven't.

**Romeo: **I will be a man later because I am to be married.

**Both: **(_cough, look, and stare_) What?

**Benvolio: **Are you kidding me man?

**Romeo: **Nope. True story.

**Mercutio: **That's ridiculous, and a bit crazy. You have a hot girlfriend. Why is Juliet so much better? Do you even know her?

**Romeo: **I know in my heart.

**Benvolio: **blah, blah, blah. How can she think you a man when you are weak? You won't even fight?

**Romeo: **Fine, I'll do it. I'll beat him and it'll be done.

**Benvolio: **Beat him, man?

**Romeo: **Yeah, I'm good, I have been working out and stuff. Also, I'm almost able to do all the moves in the one bracket my dad taught me.

**Mercutio: **Well, that's nice Romeo, but this guy is off the charts awesome. Could basically be considered as a pro. You will be pwned.

**Romeo: **_[deadpan]_ Your vote of confidence is overwhelming.

**Benvolio: **Well, good luck. Yah know I can be there as support and help you practice.

**Romeo: **Alright, let's go.

**Mercutio: **Definitely! We are going to kick some p-booty!

**Romeo: **(_said excited, pumping fists in air_) Yeah, you know!

(_Nurse walks up to the guys)_

**Nurse: **Which one of you is Romeo, the one to whom I spoke at the ball last night?

**Romeo: **I am.

**Nurse: **Well, I need to speak to you. Stop. Just stop, what you are doing.

**Mercutio: **Oh, okay, well, this looks like our cue. See you at the place in a bit Romeo.

**Benvolio: **Bye. (_Mercutio and Benvolio both leave_).

**Romeo: **Stop what?

**Nurse: **Your nonsense belief of love. Juliet does not need to be put through this rollercoaster.

**Romeo: **It's not nonsense. We love each other.

**Nurse: **You are young kids. You have not experienced the world or are prepared to live in it alone, together.

**Romeo: **I have it figured out. She and everyone else in this town will think of me as more of a man after this afternoon.

**Nurse: **Why?

**Romeo: **I am defeating Tybalt.

**Nurse: **Oh, okay, well that settles everything. (_sarcasm- thinking he will die and it will be resolved_).

**Romeo: **Good, well, can you tell her I will meet her at the house in a bit.

**Nurse: **Oh, I certainly will, bye now. Good luck. Have fun storming the castle!

**Romeo: **Thank you, have a splendid day.

(_it's done_).


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

FYI this is a lot longer that the previous three secenes. Enjoy!

Scene 4

(_The boys had just finished practicing and were going to eat)._

**Benvolio: **You were Brilliant!

**Romeo: **Thanks! You were pretty good too.

**Mercutio: **Wow, what a work out, can't wait to eat!

**Romeo: **I know man, I'm starving, didn't have breakfast.

**Benvolio: **Let's go to your house, it's not too far from the practicing arena.

**Romeo: **Sounds good.

_(They are just walking, little tired_)

**Tybalt:** Are you ready? To meet your doom? ARRRGH! (_he just came around the corner with friends)_

**Romeo: **Really, now, I thought it was later?

**Tybalt: **It's whenever I find you today.

**Benvolio: **Oh, well, you could have specified that on your declaration.

**Tybalt: **Next time then I won't forget.

**Romeo: **How about no fighting?

**Tybalt: **What are you wussing out?

**Mercutio: **No he's not, he was just kidding. There's going to be a battle.

**Tybalt: **Good.

**Romeo: **By the way, nice eye patch.

**Tybalt: **Thanks, s'new, I took it from the last guy I fought down at the barge.

**Benvolio: **Oh, that's nice, what did he do to you?

**Tybalt: **He made fun of my clothes that landlubber, ARGGH, I showed him.

**Romeo: **Totally (_slowly backing away as Tybalt was boasting to his mates, not paying attention to the ninjas - remember he only had one eye_).

**Tybalt: **Yeah (_turning to empty space, where Romeo and his crew were_). ARRRGHHHHH, those NINJAS! (_He cursed the air_). You will regret this!

_Down the street, the ninja crew was laughing at their successful ninja escape_.

**Mercutio: **Dude, he's so pissed right now.

**Romeo: **I know, he thought he was going to get it all out right there, HAH.

**Benvolio: **Yeah, he'll just kill you later.

**Mercutio: **Don't forget to make a few cracks on the eye patch and his clothes before you die.

**Romeo: **Okay, I will, before I do the deed (being arrogant and not noticing their lack of confidence in his ninja skillz, he continued in his own, selfish mindset).

**Benvolio: **About that, man you've got to face it. You are only halfway through The Super Dojo curriculum. He's graduated from the Academy and has been on the water for a while now, and has one heck of a Rep.

**Romeo: **Yes, but…

**Mercutio: **Dude, you're not even listening to us! You self-absorbed snob. Just because your dad is the Master, doesn't mean you can blow off everything and beat up someone, who you have NO chance of beating.

**Romeo: **Really, I suck THAT much.

**Benvolio &** **Mercutio: **YES, at least compared to who you are battling.

**Romeo: **WOW, Thanks. Okay, so are you serious, or are you just joking around?

**Benvolio: **No, completely legit, bro, deal with it.

**Mercutio: **And stop whining and talking about love and your feelings. It's ridiculously annoying.

**Romeo: **Is today like bash on Romeo day?

**Benvolio: **Referring to yourself in third person, really?

**Romeo: **Any other way would sound weird.

**Benvolio: **No, it wouldn't. Get over yourself and emotions, they are holding you back.

**Mercutio: **Think, if you thought of just kicking some major p-booty, then you'd rock (_WWNS_)! (_What Would Ninjas Say_)

**Romeo: **Okay, well, no more, rest of afternoon till fight, no lady thoughts.

**Benvolio: **About time bro, we were losing you.

(_They continue laughing and joking about silly, nonsensical stuff as they arrive at Romeo's house)_.

**Romeo: **(_Coming in_) Hey, Uncle Joe, can we have some quick sandwiches? (_they didn't notice Rosaline sitting in the corner chatting with the other girls)_.

**Uncle Joe:** yeah, come take a seat over here. (_He was waiting for Rosaline to make her move of attack because earlier she had come in raging, looking for "her man")._

(_The boys walk over and order drinks from their bud Guildenstien at the bar_)

**Guildenstien:** Hey man (_addressing Romeo_), be ready, your gal is ready to pounce bro. She's been here since I have and refuses to leave till she has a word with you.

**Benvolio and Mercutio: **(_elbow one another and share a laugh, then look at Romeo with a good luck-glad-I'm-not-you-bro look)_.

**Romeo: **Great, just topping on the cake of a day I've had today.

**Guildenstien:** Yeah, well here you go (_he handed them the drinks_), just try to keep her cool, I'd rather not lose customers due to obscene lack of care for her loud, obnoxious voice. No, offense.

**Romeo: **None taken, I totally agree.

**Mercutio: **Yeah, when it turns to screeching, ahhh.

**Benvolio: **Ha, yeah, watch out! She's crazy and so ready to do a horribly bad ownage!

**Romeo: **So, that what you thought of her, and you never said a word.

**Benvolio: **Well, no not to you, sorry, that would have broken your little tender emotional heart.

**Romeo: **Nice, back to that, again. Anyways, it'll be over soon.

**Mercutio: **Whoa, you're gonna do it right now? In public? Um, don't you think that will raise some questions?

**Romeo: **Oh. I guess it will, but you can't seriously think I am going to deal with her worthless babble anymore? I've …. moved on (_looks dramatically into distance, away from everyone else_).

**Benvolio: **Romeo, Romeo, speak of the devil, get back to reality, she's a coming. (_He turned just in time to be in facing Rosaline)._

**Romeo: **Hello, well how have you been?

**Rosaline: **Really, that's all you've got to say? No quick suggestion of **where you have been**?

**Romeo: **Um, no. That's all I've got right now.

**Rosaline: **Well, I think you should think of an answer quickly.

(_In the back ground Benvolio and Mercutio are joking, "Wow, was that not making her sound like Professor Mcgonagall's twin?")._

(_Curtly, diverting her attention from Romeo, Rosaline hissed)_ What?

**Mercutio: **Uh, nothing, continue ranting, we're just trying to learn.

**Rosaline: **Learn what? How to be dumb like Romeo here?

**Benvolio: **Actually, no how to not be.

**Rosaline :** (_smiling sarcastically with a "hmmf", she turns back to Romeo_) Spectacular friends. I can see why you might have gotten off course lately.

**Romeo: **Off course of what?

**Rosaline: **You know very well what. Our lives, our future. (_She looked dreamily into space for a moment the faced her dream man_). You know, our regular routine: walk in the park, study, eat, and spend the rest of the day together- laughing and talking about literature.

**Romeo: **Rose, well, I think you have just dreamed that because it is not happening.

**Rosaline: **What?

**Romeo: **Not now or EVER.

**Rosaline: **Why? Have you finally been corrupted by these chumps you hang out with who have no more brains in them than those stupid pirates they talk about jousting constantly.

**Romeo: **Hold on, whoa. Don't diss my bros.

**Rosaline: **Oh, so I can't diss your bros, but they can laugh openly at me?

**Romeo: **No, that's not what I meant…

**Rosaline: **Well, then, spit it out. What are you trying to say? You were always so wonderfully magnificent at describing your feelings to me all the time. What changed?

**Romeo: **Uh, well I …( _looking at his friends for help, unsure of what to say_)

**Rosaline: **WELL…. SPEAK man!

**Romeo: **THAT's IT! Gosh, Rosie, I have had enough! You are too dramatic and fanatical about "our" future. But FYI there's not going to be "our" future any more.

**Rosaline: **_(looking horrified and confused_) What? What do you mean?

**Romeo: **(_he stood up, towering-only slightly- over Rosaline_) We .. are.. done.

**Rosaline: **(_Gasps_) what, oh, no. No, this is not happening! We are meant to be.

**Romeo: **Uh, no, not any more. You are ridiculously annoying and I am way over tired of yo crazy. Tis' the bro-hood of ninja and we don't take crap like that from our ladies, ya heeer!

**Rosaline: **'scuse me. You sound like a pirate, bro, go home.

**Romeo: **Girl, you go home. This is my crib. _(He turns and takes the sandwiches and begins walking towards the door)_.

**Rosaline: **Ugh! How disgusting. I thought you were a man, but you are a mere animal. Gosh, don't talk to me A-gain. _(turns and hmmffs back to her gossiping gals_).

**Romeo: **That's fine with me.

**Rosaline: **Wait. What, what are you doing? You are messing everything up!

**Romeo: **Too, bad, it's done. (_He walks out with bros_).

**Rosaline: **Who do you think you think YOU are, running around leaving scars? (_Talking to Romeo's retreated figure_). Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. (_starts singing but pan away- minor character, yet she keeps singing b/c she's so sad about being dumped. She follows the lights that are dimming around her on stage_). Don't come back for me, don't come back at all! Who do you think You are?

**A/N:** If you compared, "arrgh those ninjas!" to "Ahhhh you Goonies!" you are in the correct state of mind. Yes, I wrote this picturing it on a stage. Please review!


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

Enjoy!

Scene 5

(_The fight finally happens_)

_Tybalt and his cronies (Hamlet and Grindewald) are up to no good, walking around the town square, waiting for Romeo._

**Hamlet:** I wonder if Romeo is ever gonna show his whiny, pathetic face again?

**Tybalt: **ARGGH, I hate that goon! He better, or I'm gonna find him tonight! And then he'll be like dang, you can ninja too? Wow, I'm sad.

**Grindewald:** Yeah, we'll show him, that stupid landlubber! Where does he think he's hailin' from, jumping ship earlier?

**Tybalt: **Yeah! He's probably just scared o' his forthcoming doom!

**Hamlet: **HaH, what a loser! Just another punk we're putting in his place.

**Grindewald:** Yeah, Davy Jones' locker! (_They all laugh at this, it was a sufficient burn_).

**Tybalt: **(_all pumped up and conceited about the outcome of the duel begins to sing_) Men, later, we shall show all, we aren't a joke, AARRRR _(during this first line he puts his foot on the fountain, like he'd won and acts very pompous scanning his friends like he's gonna tell a secret_).

We are to be feared, worshipped even

We are the mighty fighty Pi-Er-Ratess! Oh, yeah!

(_disco music breaks out, and random people come and do a dance routine around the plaza_)

We're so fierce, so chic, freak out!

When you know we're comin' you go a runnin', oh yeah

You're scared that we'll take you down the barge

Cuz there, you'll likely lose an arm

We know you, and you know me (tybalt-someone says)

So don't flap yo' gums o'nu'tin that chu see

Tho we mayn't have all o' our body parts

you should beware of the fight

cuz we come prepared, oh yeah!

So fierce, so chic, freak out! (_music dunna na na na_) x2

See that boat over there (_all point to somewhere in distance_)

You know what happens you know where (_someone says is a hushing tone- you get killed!)_

But the law answers to me, not I to it

So let me be king on my pirate ship!

You scoundrels stay home

An' let us pirates freely roam

So fried, so chic, freak out! ( _x2 with dunanana nananana_)

_It ends with everyone in dramatic disco stances. All the people return to their previous tasks. The three ninjas arrive just in time as the three pirates were ready to return to their ship._

**Tybalt**: (upon seeing Romeo)You scalywag!

_So the duel begins. Dancing around, waiting for the other to make the first move, a crowd begins to gather in a circle. Tybalt jabs and pulls back fast, while Romeo barely deflects and steps a little farther back. (Y'all see that he was used to fists and what not, therefore not that spectacular at sword fighting.)_

_Then they get into it, going back and forth parrying and what not. Benvolio & Mercutio on the side were screaming pointers as well as Hamlet & Grindewald. The crowd a brew'n wanted the dashing fellers to get sweatier and make a little bloody, so it'd be a good tale. _

_Eventually Tybalt slashes Romeo's arm and he goes into NINJA MODE! Oh, snap! BAM, he goes in angrily stabbing, but with skillz. He was thinking not about winning or Juliet, but of the fight, the stuff he had mastered, no emotions tainting his rage! _

_Taken aback, Tybalt got knocked around a bit, then got his ground. With a rapid increase in jeering the Pirates vs. Ninja battle in the center of town was epic. Police peeps started coming through breaking up the gang, directing people back to work. Though they all kept fighting._

_Mercutio didn't want any trouble so he tried to get their attention and Tybalt turned. Romeo (being his self-absorbed attitude) knocked away his sword. Aghast at this action, tybalt ran at Mercutio frustrated that he made him lose his concentration. Romeo threw away the sword, and jumped in between. Hamlet and Grindewald had backed up afraid of being torn apart for interfering in the match. The fist fighting/ ninjaing began._

_Romeo somehow got thrown on the ground and m jumped in pulling him away from the fatal blow. Tybalt hit, full force taking the unprepared m out, Benvolio (talks the talk) did nothing but ask if Romeo was ok. Romeo acknowledged Benvolio and jumped back into action. Mercutio was on ground motionless. One thought passing through the ninjas was "t-man better be ready for the bro-hood wrath!" _

_Using items around them they threw things at each other and fought with 'em. Both bursting at the seams with anger, they reverted to childish taunts instead of intense battle. After some time Tybalt fell, succumbing to the ninjas. Romeo beat him to a pulp, not allowing him air to breath and soon enough it was over. Covered in a mess of sweat, blood, dirt, and other Romeo dropped what hem was holding and walked over to his buds._

**Benvolio: **Mercutio's not looking too good bro he needs some serious help.

**Romeo: **Yeah I guess so (_he wiped his forehead_)

**Benvolio: **Definitely, did ya see how hard Tybalt hit him?

**Romeo: **No _(hear toll of bell far off_). Oh no!

**Benvolio: **What? (_Looking up_)

**Romeo: **Juliet! Tis' the time to meet and be wed! I must leave you.

**Benvolio: **That's fine (_too the side: not like you'd be helpin' anyways_)

_Romeo rushes off and Benvolio is left in square with Mercutio_.

End of Act 1

**A/N:** I re-edited to fix the confusing format, let me know if you think there's a better way to write out the fight scene- I was having a bit of trouble with that. Thanks:)


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

I hope you enjoy Act 2:) I don't own these characters, I just bring out their interesting personalities!

ACT 2

Scene 1

(_Romeo and Juliet meet each before going into the house to be wed_).

**Juliet: **Gosh you're sweaty. Are you men always this grimy?

**Romeo: **No, not unless you roll around in the dirt.

**Juliet: **Oh! Were you working out?

**Romeo: **Yeah, and didn't have time to change or shower. Sorry about that, oh and also I ran into Tybalt.

**Juliet: **Yeah, isn't he always so pleasant to run into.

**Romeo: **Definitely. (_he said not looking at Juliet_) So, shall we go in?

**Juliet: **Yeah, that'd be a good idea. (_She looks adoringly at Romeo_).

(_They walk into the Priest's house to get cross-examined and hopefully married- *fingers crossed_*).

**Priest: **Hello children, how are you?

**Both:** Good (_smile and look at one another_)

**Priest: **So, let's talk (_He motioned them to sit_). Tell me something about the other.

**Romeo: **(_motioned to Juliet_) Ladies first.

**Juliet: **(stifled a giggle) Well, he's Gorgeous and quite the romantic.

**Romeo: **Oh, thanks, well, I think you are b-e-a-utiful. And the perfect woman.

**Priest: **Well, that's nice, but do you know one another's names, hobbies, families?

**Juliet: **Uh, Romo, I mean Romeo is the son of the "Master".

**Romeo: **True, and Juliet is the daughter of the current high sir in this town.

**Priest: **I meant like names and just a bit more. Right now, I'm gonna have to say a no-go on the hitching because you know nothing about one another.

**Juliet: **(_quickly_) What?

**Romeo: **(_little angry and cuts off Juliet_) What? Really, you really want to play games? I believe her father's name is like monty, monty… ah Hah! Monty Python. (_Noticing the Priest's face adds_) I think, right?

**Priest: **Uh, no.

**Juliet: **Your dad is only called the Master, right?

**Priest: **You Children! (_Throwing arms in air out of frustration_) I give up!

**Romeo: **Hold on, no. Seriously **you're** going back on your word! (_Romeo stands up_)

**Priest: **I don't think you were listening before when I said, MAYBE! Right now it's NO!

**Juliet: **But why, can't you see the fleeting glances we give one another, taking each other's breath away, making them melt inside.

**Priest: **Sorry, that's not good enough. What you're like thirteen? He's sixteen! You think I am dumb enough to first of all marry you two and at a time when you could have feelings for anyone.

**Romeo: **What, yo crazy!

**Priest: **Uh, no I'm not. Like seriously, Romeo, I heard you just broke up with Rosaline, so don't think you're moving a bit fast between the ladies?

**Juliet: **What? That witch! Uggh, so what am I? The girl picking up the lost pieces of your shambling heart?

**Romeo: **No, my heart is not in shambles. (_He gets up and dramatically caresses her hand as he kneels on the floor_). But it will be broken if you choose to break it. Because when I saw you I knew (_it sounds like a song, Priest thinks this and wants to stop it_).

**Priest: **Hey, well here's the thing. If you can show me in one day that you truly love one another and really know one another, then I will marry you. As long as I can see you aren't jumping into this. Remember, marriage lasts for the rest of your life. Till death do you part!

**Romeo: **Okay, sounds like I good idea. What do you think Juliet?

**Juliet: **Yes! I'm so excited!

**Priest: **Okay, wonderful, well now go. Be on your way. On the path of knowledge. (_he shakes his head, frustrated at the two youngsters_)

**Romeo: **Thanks bro!

(_Juliet and Romeo exit_).

**A/N: **Please review, I do see that people have been reading this and i'd really like to know what you think. What would you think if I added my character descriptions in front of the first Act so you can get an idea of the characters?


	7. Act 2 Scene 2

Scene 2

_Romeo and Juliet are walking back to town after this big letdown._

**Romeo: **So, (_after a long, awkward silence)_ how has your day been?

**Juliet: **Eh, not too shabby, how 'bout yours?

**Romeo: **Interesting and kind of long.

**Juliet: **Nice. (_More awkwardness and they looked around at the nature and stuff_).

**Romeo: **So, want to head to the snazzy little park and hangout?

**Juliet: **Sure, I'm not too busy this afternoon.

_They made their way to the slightly hidden area with great conversation tidbits like this:_

**Romeo: **So, what's your favorite color?

**Juliet: **I don't know there's sooo many to choose from, but I think I will narrow it down to blue.

**Romeo: **Cool, I like blue too.

**Juliet: **Which kind? I personally can't decide because depending on which mood I'm in each day and what I want to wear, it changes.

**Romeo: **Oh, I just like blue in general, and well, green is nice too.

**Juliet: **Geez, just pick one, the question really wasn't that hard. (_Doo doo du- a few minutes pass)_

**Romeo: **(_trying again_) What do you like to do?

**Juliet: **Nothing much, just read, blabber with me mateys, and study. How 'bout chu?

**Romeo: **School, train, walk around the town with my friends and help out my family.

**Juliet: **Nice, s'cool. Yeah.

They arrived and Romeo moved the branches out of the way, being the strong man, and all.

**Juliet: **Oh M'Gosh! Tis' a thing of beauty! Oh, Romeo!

**Romeo: **Yeah, no problem. (_She runs about twirling, dancing, laughing_)

**Juliet: **Oh, this is so quaint! (_She looks at Romeo with a new hope_).

**Romeo: **(_wanting to be even more romantic picks up a flower and walks over to Juliet who is sitting on the grass_). Hey.

**Juliet: **(_turns around slowly, smiling_) Hey.

**Romeo: **(_from behind his back he brings out the flower and her face lights up_) This is for you my darling. (_He takes it and gracefully places it in her hair behind her ear_).

**Juliet: **(_a little surprised_) Oh, thank you Romeo.

**Romeo: **You are the queen of beauty...

**Juliet: **(_she cuts him off)_ I said thanks, you don't need to say anything more. (_So they sat there a while, criss-crossed-applesauced, holding one another and enjoyed the view of the sun slowly beginning to set and nature surrounding them_).

**Romeo: **It's getting late, we should be getting back.

**Juliet: **Yep, thanks for sharing this wonderful spot with me!

**Romeo: **(_they get up_) Tomorrow, want to get together some more? We can learn more about one another.

**Juliet: **Great idea! Don't want to be out too late, my dad'll get his knickers' in a twist o'r nut'n. (_that's "over" for you non pirate speaking folk_)

**Romeo: **Don't want any trouble. This way. (_he pointed at the path into town_)

_They walked for a while holding hands, but as they approached town, the hands fell apart. Hearing someone approach, Juliet ran forward. As she was going she turned around and waved a little good-bye to Romeo. Barely moments later, an older couple walked on the path. Romeo proceeded with an awkward nod making his way home.  
><em>

_Trying to come up with more conversational elements, paid zilch attention to other people and therefore didn't notice the frantic yells or looks from people as Benvolio was shouting at him to come inside.  
><em>

**Benvolio: **Yo! Bro! Whacha doin'? You good for nutin', piece of lazy crap look up! stop being soo self-absorbed! HELL-LOO!

**Romeo: **(_Finally took notice_) Yeah? (_Looking all around_)

**Benvolio: **Over here, dufus!

**Romeo:** Hey! (_he starts jogging over and people start minding their own business_)

**Benvolio: **About time! Geez where have you been?

**Romeo: **Well, I was with Juliet (_he hushed when he said Juliet_). How's Mercutio, man? Where is he?

**Benvolio: **Um, follow me, man. (_He ducked into the alley and began climbing some stairs_)

**Romeo: **What happened after I left? (_Genuinely curious, unsure of what to be prepared for_)

**Benvolio:** I'll tell you inside. Come on. (_He knocked on the door and there was a faint "come in")  
><em>

**Romeo: **(_he walked over to Mercutio who was lying on the bed_) Man, how ya doing?

**Mercutio: **Ha, fit as a fiddle. (_He warily smiled and slowly sat up_)

**Romeo: **God, I'm sorry, bro, I didn't mean for you to even get in this mess.

**Mercutio: **I did it for myself, not for you. You were weak, basically falling apart, so I wanted to help.

**Romeo: **Still, I'm sorry. So, what's the diagnosis?

**Benvolio: **Well, let's start with the goings on right after you scurried off.

**Romeo: **Okay, I'm listening. _(He sat down next to Mercutio_)

**Benvolio: **So, the bell rang, blah, blah, blah and you left. At least you didn't say her name too loud, or that might have been suspicious and could have caused some more problems. Anyways, Tybalt was on the ground, not far away from Mercutio and I. M'boy here was knocked out cold, so I woke him up, with a brutal, (_Mercutio gave him a look_) brotherly love splash of water in the face. Aware that a big scene was not needed we got up and left. Police watchers came over to check on Tybalt because he was bleeding out on the ground and his crew ain't doctors.

**Mercutio: **Yeah, no duh. okay, I wasn't too bad, but that was a hard hit, and I could feel a bruise coming, so naturally wanted to check it out. So we went to my house. We were about half way there and decided to eat the sandwiches, cuz we were like starving.

**Benvolio: **It was this brillant man's idea to stop at the broken down shack on Dreary Lane. So, we were just muchnin' and laughing at how we hoped Tybalt's face was going to look. Bro, you went at him hard. Thinkin' we heard the muffin man, ya know the guy that owns the lot?

**Romeo: **Oh, yeah, Mr. Farquaad.

**Benvolio: **So, we scrambled out of there, not paying attention to where we were heading got stuck in a dead end alley. And we turned around to go back to Mercutio's house. We were face to face with Tybalt's cronies. They found us under his order's. It was some dumb excuse that he couldn't come.

**Mercutio: **Anyways, twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumber were coming at us looking to break our necks as revenge for you beating Tybalt to a pulp. Well, you know those guys are colossal and we were doing well for a while, but then we just lost our rhythm.

**Benvolio: **Yeah, we were getting thrown around like a bunch of rag dolls. It was downright pathetic. All of a sudden the blows stopped coming. I sat up and could barely open m'eyes, but Mr. Castrogiovanni, you know the fisherman, was coming down the alley to us. He broke up the fight, don't know how he got those dimwits to listen but they skedaddled faster than a cat running with its tail on fire.

**Romeo: **Wow, you guys were lucky.

**Mercutio: **Definitely. I guess we looked bad, so he told us to come over his house and his wife could clean us up. Dude, I feel so much better. She reckons I will have a bad headache, quite a few bruises, and should get some rest. That is why I have been in this little abode this afternoon.

**Romeo: **That's good news, at least you won't look too bad when you get home.

**Mercutio: **Yeah, I'll go home eat and sleep.

**Benvolio: **For some reason I didn't get too annihilated, so I told your uncle Joe what happen when I walked around town looking for you.

**Romeo: **What did you tell him? What did he say?

**Benvolio: **Only that you got into it with Tybalt and beat him, so you were hiding out for the rest of the afternoon in case he decided for another confrontation. Uncle Joe said as long as you didn't start it and are safe, it's okay.

**Romeo: **Phew, (_Wiped his brow_) he's gets it, thank goodness. He's not going off to gab to my dad about it.

**Mercutio: **Oh, yeah, cuz men are such gabbers. (_He says sarcastically and laughs with the other two._)

**Benvolio: **Hey, we should probably leave. Nothing's broken right?

**Mercutio: **Nope just tender.

**Romeo: **Cool, let's go. (_They got up and left the fisherman's humble abode_)

_They walked home, Romeo's was the closest so Benvolio and Mercutio went in there real quick_.

**Uncle Joe:** About time you youngsters came, don't want to be worrying about you all. Well, take a seat, there are a few chickens cooking, have a bite of them. I don't want you returning home with an empty stomach.

**Benvolio: **Gee, thanks sir.

**Mercutio: **Thanks, Uncle Joe.

**Uncle Joe: **Romeo come help, your friend Guildenstien has to leave.

**Romeo: **Okay. _(He hops behind the counter and gets drinks, then goes into the kitchen_)

**Mercutio: **Dude, today was crazy!

**Benvolio: **Yeah, I know. Usually there are brawls, but we never have anything to do with them.

**Mercutio: **Yeah, What am I going to tell my parents? They are going to flip out.

**Benvolio: **I don't know, I'm still trying to find my own way of weasel-ing out of this.

**Mercutio: **You know what sucks is that people could probably place us in the piazza, if our parents were nosy enough to ask around.

**Benvolio: **Dang, didn't even think about that. Well, the fisherman won't tell, he's in neutral ground.

**Mercutio: **Good. (_during the last two lines Guildenstien came out of the kitchen_)

**Guildenstien:** So, what happened later? I heard you guys got into it with Hamlet and Grindewald.

**Mercutio: **Why would we tell you anything, if anything happened?

**Benvolio: **Yeah, if we told you something, you'll go off and tell the whole town.

**Romeo: **And we don't need our parents to know. I mean, IF something did happen.

**Guildenstien:** Come on guys, (think whiny older combo of Vern and Chunk)

**Mercutio: **Give us one good reason to trust you G-man.

**Guildenstien:** I'm a good secret keeper.

**Benvolio: **Really, and how are we supposed to judge that?

**Guildenstien:** Uh, well, my sister tells me things all the time, that I don't tell anybody, especially parents.

**Mercutio: **Aw, really, things like what?

**Guildenstien:** Just stuff.

**Benvolio: **Like what?

**Guildenstien:** I can't remember off the top of my head, but just stuff she didn't want my parents or the entire town to know.

**Mercutio: **Eh, that was an alright deflection.

**Benvolio: **Could use some work, but hey, we aren't all experts.

**Guildenstien:** Yeah, definitely, so tell me, what happened?

**Mercutio: **Well, nothing really, I just have a few bruises from the battle.

**Guildenstien:** Really? That's all you've got?

**Benvolio: **And, well, (says in a hushed tone) it was from the battle in the alley, no biggie.

**Guildenstien:** No way you guys, what do the other guys look like and where did they go?

**Mercutio: **About the same as we did, I don't know where they went.

**Guildenstien:** Gnarly. (Romeo just came from the kitchen with the food)

**Romeo: **What's Gnarly?

**Guildenstien:** Uh, nothin'. Okay guys, gotta go. See you tomorrow. (_He ran out, un gracefully- tripping over chairs)_

**Romeo: **What was that all about?

**Mercutio: **Don't know, he'd weird like that sometimes.

**Benvolio: **Yeah, but this chicken is awesome!

**Romeo: **Thanks.

**Benvolio: **I was complimenting the chicken, not you.

**Romeo: **Oh, thanks.

**Uncle Joe: **(_sounds far away, from in kitchen_) Romeo, come here and help me clean up shop.

**Romeo: **Okay, Uncle Joe, just a minute. Guess I'll talk to you guys later.

**Benvolio: **Yeah,_ (scarfed down the chicken and began getting up_) I should probably go.

**Mercutio: **Me too, (_cleans the plate)_ tell your uncle thanks, and tomorrow let's figure a comeback.

**Romeo: **Okay, yeah man. Working on a plan right now.

**Mercutio: **Really?

**Romeo: **No, I have to meet with Juliet tomorrow, so that we'll actually get married.

**Benvolio: **Oh, yeah, you didn't tell us why.

**Romeo: **Because the Priest said we didn't know anything about one another and therefore weren't prepared.

**Benvolio: **Gosh, that sucks.

**Romeo: **Yeah that's why tomorrow we are learning more about one another and then going back to him.

**Mercutio: **Good luck bro, let us know if you need help. I will totally try unless my parents are noobes and freak out about the fight.

**Benvolio: **Same here.

**Uncle Joe: **(_angrier, shouts_) Romeo! Get over here now, this is your duty! It's a family restaurant.

**Romeo: **Yes, Uncle! I'm coming. (turns to friends) bye guys.

**Mercutio: **See you later Romeo.

**Benvolio: **Bye! (_They both walk out of the restaurant_)

_So, those two knuckleheads went home, while Romeo stayed at the restaurant._

**_A/__N: _**_Please review. Oh and I think I put like two songs or so an Act, so look out for the next scene. Does it make sense the little descriptions and side comments during the conversations?_


	8. Act 2 Scene 3

Scene 3

_Juliet had just left Romeo and was walking home when she ran into the nurse_.

**Nurse:** Where have you been young lady?

**Juliet: **(_a little startled_) Uh, nowhere, why?

**Nurse: **You could have been so close to missing dinner.

**Juliet: **Well, I haven't.

**Nurse: **And you will not, come with me now, quickly.

**Juliet: **Yes, of course. (_Their pace quickens through the town_)

**Nurse: **Were you with that boy?

**Juliet: **Yes, he is really so sweet.

**Nurse: **Tha's nice, but get your head outta the seas and back on land. You know your father would never approve of such a connection. So why bother with it any longer?

**Juliet: **Father needn't know. Weren't you ever a girl with dreams to try something different, learn something new?

**Nurse: **Yes, but that's not the point. My job is to take care of you under your parents' orders and beliefs. Making your dreams come true isn't part of the deal. I watch over you until you marry.

**Juliet: **well, you won't have to worry much longer about me or my parent's ridiculous rules.

**Nurse: **And why is that?

**Juliet: **Nothing for you to worry about right now, later, you'll see. (_They were approaching Juliet's house_)

**Nurse: **Now, girl, don't take that snippy little tone with me. _(Juliet's friend were waiting by the fountain)_

**Juliet: **It's not a tone, you're overreacting. (_At this time her friends noticed her and began walking over)_

**Nurse: **What, that boy is just messing with your head. You are only a child.

**Claudia:** Ooh, What boy?

**Nurse: **Hmmff. (_Acts like a pouty child and scoffs at the girls that just came over_)

**Juliet: **Just this one guys that I am totally in love with.

Music starts and the girls start singing

**Girls:** Tell me more, tell me more, What's his name? Tell me more, tell me more, did you see him today?

_(they're going- a shu dah bop bop- continuously, making the rhythm_)

Juliet began singing:

Uh huh, he took me to see - ,

All this gorgeous greenery-

Down, hidden in a beautiful park-,

Oh, man and I felt that spark-

When I saw his dreamy eyes-,

I was in for quite a surprise-

My heart was taken, gone with the wind-,

Not sure if I'll see it again-

ooh, ah, those afternoon delights

**Girls:** oh, well-a well-a well-a, tell me more, tell me more, was he just looking to score? Tell me more, tell me more. Did he open the door?

Gosh, oh, he is so kind-,

He didn't even leave me behind-

He's such a gentleman, waiting for me-,

I was slow, had sore feet-

It's amazing just you wait-,

Love is something to appreciate-

Oh, ah, those afternoon delights

**Girls:** oh, well-a well-a well-a, tell me more, tell me more, Does he have abs? Tell me more, tell me more. Is there anything cool in which he dabbs? (_someone says: like kung fu?)_

**Nurse: **Oh, don't worry it probably won't last-,

though I'm sure she had a blast-

(_she grabs Juliet away from the girls and pulls her toward the castle_)

**Juliet: **Oh come on, you never know-,

with daddy's wish, there isn't anywhere we couldn't go-

(_She waves and still sings being dragged to the house, sunset is close to basically setting_)

But, ah, what ah afternoon, delight-

_Everyone returns to normal and Juliet is ushered inside_.

**Master Capulet:** Oh, Juliet there you are, (_notices she is scurring up the stairs_) are you coming to dinner?

**Juliet: **Yes I must freshen up first.

**Master Capulet: **Oh why yes, certainly do. Quickly though, don't want to throw off the whole household.

**Juliet: **Yes, father. (_She rushes upstairs to clean up and is down within five minutes, looking lovely as ever_)

_As she comes down everyone goes into the dining room, and waits for the Master to dig in_.

**Master Capulet: **_(standing up_) I hope this meal is as enjoyable as any other by my trusty chef Luigi. Before helping yourself, I would like you to welcome m'dear friend, Paris, who will be dining with us this evening. (_in comes Paris, quite smug and takes a seat by Juliet_) That is all. Mangi! _(Everyone engorged themselves_)

**Paris:** (_leans over to Juliet who is freaking out_) Hello, how are you this fine evening?

**Juliet: **Splendid. (_She takes huge lumps of food, trying to ignore him_)

**Paris: **Wonderful, I am wonderful. How was your day?

**Juliet: **Just about awesome, (_indulging him_) yours?

**Paris: **It was quite busy, I had many things to handle before I travelled here.

**Juliet: **Oh, good trip? (_begins shoving down food_)

**Paris: **It was swell, the breeze was quite delicious.

**Juliet: **Holding back a laugh with food in her mouth she snorted- though it was loud, so no one heard

**Paris: **Excuse me, are you alright? (_He had just finished cutting the meat into little squares and was softly placing them in his mouth_.)

**Juliet: **(_swallowed_) Uh, yeah. One question, how can breeze be delicious?

**Paris: **It just was.

**Juliet: **Oh, I never knew you could eat breezes.

**Paris: **Ha, you're so funny. (_Went for a funny elbow, though was denied_)

**Juliet: **I really try.

**Paris: **I love funny people. Hold wait, not that you are funny, you have a good sense of humor.

**Juliet: **_(under her breath-" so does your wardrobe". Is then kneeled by the nurse giving her a stern look that said "manners"_) Thanks. (_She half- heartily smiled and scarfed down potatoes_)

**Paris: **So, (_having barely made a dent on his plate_) what are your thoughts on dinner so far?

**Juliet: **(_mumbled- face stuffed with food_) quite good.

**Paris: **I think it's great too. Ah... (_starts asking another question but is cut off_)

**Juliet: **Yes, thank you for the twenty questions, but do you mind? (_quickly adds_) I don't want to be rude while talking and eating. It's not very ladylike, so I just can eat the rest of my dinner.

**Paris: **No problem, completely understand (_turns back to his plate, then turns a talks to someone else_)

_Nurse was on the other side of Juliet and whispered: smooth._

**Juliet: **Thanks. (_with a full mouth_)

_Juliet finishes dinner without anything else bothersome, as people leave the room, her mom comes over_

**Lady Capulet:** Juliet, wait, I want to talk to you. (_Juliet falls back_)

**Juliet: **Yes mother.

**Lady Capulet: **Oh, gosh you look absolutely dashing this evening.

**Juliet: **Why thank you, you have on the most lovely gown.

**Lady Capulet: **Really? (_starts protesting_)

**Juliet: **Yes, definitely the finest.

**Lady Capulet: **Thank you, I almost forgot what I wanted to say, silly me. (_Juliet smiles politely, waiting_) Oh, my yes, I want you to be rather overwhelmingly nice to this darling lad, Paris. Please, he's so sweet and does seem to has his eyes on you.

**Juliet: **(_under breath- lucky me_) Yes, mum, I will.

**Lady Capulet: **Oooh, yeah (_claps her hands childishly_) Now, let's join the crowd. (_She escorted Juliet into the room_)

_After a while of working around the room, Juliet and Paris were paired, again_.

**Paris: **This is nice, don't you think.

**Juliet: **What is? The chatter? Cuz I think all the gabbing is rather annoying.

**Paris: **I meant us together, yet again, talking. But now that you mention it, their talk is a little old. Fancy a walk?

**Juliet: **(_Without thinking she agreed_) Yes, certainly.

**Paris: **(_They stepped outside_) How refreshing! (_he turned to Juliet_)

**Juliet: **(_was in her own thoughts_) I love nature, it's so calming and relaxing, and just plain beautiful.

**Paris: **Yes it is. (_they began walking- Juliet stayed focus on the night and all the wildlife_)

**Juliet: **Don't you love the air tonight? Everything in town is so peaceful.

**Paris: **Yes, how magnificent. (_Kept looking between Juliet and the world_)

**Juliet: **Don't you want to know more about the world? Aren't there so many questions you want to know the answer to?

**Paris: **Yes, it's almost magical.

**Juliet: **Yes, indeed, it is.

**Paris: **You talk a lot.

**Juliet: **Is there something wrong with that?

**Paris: **No, I mean for a girl. (_She stopped -ready to go, oh-snap on his bum_)

**Juliet: **What?

**Paris: **Well, I mean, (_he continued quickly_) for instance we've just met. And well I've never met someone who talks this much first meeting.

**Juliet: **What chu talk'n 'bout? We've met before.

**Paris: **Um, yeah, but not really talked, just been introduced and stuff.

**Juliet: **(_considered that_) Yeah, I guess so. Maybe I just feel comfortable around you.

**Paris: **That's cool then.

**Juliet: **Yep (_refocuses on nature_) I wonder when the next full moon is?

**Paris: **I don't know, would you want to hang out with me another time?

**Juliet: **(_STOPs and STAREs with crazy face_)

**Paris: **Uh, (_pretty dang confused_)

**Juliet: **Don't cha think you're jumping the gun here mister?

**Paris: **Um, well …..

**Juliet: **Like you said, we just met and what not.

**Paris: **Yeah, but you said you feel comfortable with me, like hanging out with me.

**Juliet: **Bro, I want to take it slow, like molasses slow. Comprende?

**Paris: **Si, but Juliet. (_Whiny voice right there_)

**Juliet: **God, you sound like a five-year old. Let's go inside, it's a little chilly.

**Paris: **Here do you want my coat (_starts to offer after pulling it off_)

**Juliet: **No, thanks, let's just go inside. (_She walks back and Paris sadly follows- like a dog doing guilty walk_)

_They come inside and join the lively party, no longer talking_.

_Paris ends up staying in guest hall, and Juliet goes up to bed with her Nurse_.

**Nurse:** So, What did he say?

**Juliet: **Nothing really, just blabbed on. He doesn't enjoy girls with opinions.

**Nurse: **Who does? That is why the women talk amongst one another, and most keep their talkativeness hidden till marriage. There's nothing the poor bastards can do then.

**Juliet: **How rude and insulting.

**Nurse: **Truth hurts babe. Now hurry up, it's late. (_Juliet quickly goes into her room_)

She dresses and the Nurses bids her sweet dreams. Almost drifting off, she notices a paper flapping in the wind. She ran over and ran out on her balcony to read the paper by moonlight. It said:

Meet me by the garden early, Your love

_Juliet smiled and danced around a bit. Then the wind ripped the note from her loosely holding hands. At that she scurried off to bed, dreaming about her upcoming day_.

A/n: please review! did you notice Jenna Marbles reference?

- Um yeah I threw some Italian in there. Need any clarifications just let me know. I believe this story is based in Italy in the olden days


	9. Act 2 Scene 4

Scene 4

_Juliet awoke early, stopped by the kitchen for a quick bite and then headed to meet her man.  
><em>

_Twas' not too bad over a walk, especially as the sun came out, making everything glisten.  
><em>

_She let herself in the gate and sat down on the bench by the apple tree._

_Then Benvolio and Mercutio come out of nowhere with Romeo behind them singing/humming  
>snapping the hands, after first go through, Romeo takes Juliet and starts dancing- twirling her around.<em>

_Romeo's song goes to beat of Everyday, come go with me, rockin' robin (maybe wonderful world)_

Mercutio and Benvolio are backups:  
><em>{(dum x6 dum d'doobee, dum x6 dum d'doobee) x23 Wh, Wha, Whoa } x2_

Love, love, love, love me Juliet'  
>Come and be with me,<br>Please don't leave me  
>waitin' by the sea;<br>I need you, Juliet,  
>So, come be with me.<p>

Come, come, come, come,  
>Come into my heart,<br>Tell me, Juliet',  
>We will never part;<br>I love you, girl,  
>So come be with me.<p>

Yes, I need you,  
>Yes, I really need you,<br>(B and M : Never x 10 )  
>Please say you'll never leave me.<br>Well, say, you never,  
>Yes, you really never,<br>You never give me a chance.

Come, come, come, come,  
>Come into my heart,<br>Tell me, Juliet,  
>We will never part;<br>I need you, girl',  
>So come be with me.<br>Repaet Once, Juliet,

(Down on one knee in front of her) Will you marry me?

Beat is to beginning of stand by me. This time For real and he pulls a jewelry item out of his pocket- necklace

**Juliet: **Yes! Romeo, my love, yes.

Starts singing back, so excited. To beat of wonderful world.

don't know much about history  
>don't know much biology<br>don't know much about the world I see  
>I really don't know much about anything<br>but I do know that I love you  
>and now I know that you love me too<br>what wonderful world this'll be

Benvolio and Mercutio had backed away when Romeo proposed, and now they came running down the path.

**Benvolio and Mercutio**: stop! Someone's coming!

_(Scared, all four of them quickly hid.)_  
><em>Low and behold, Paris comes wondering in to this little secluded part<em>.

**Paris: **(_muttering to himself_) I'm sure this is the only other park in this village. Where is Juliet?

_At this, the boys all look at her with a questioning glance. She looking innocently, putting her hands up in question_.  
><em>All look at Paris now, who pulled something out of his pocket that was nicely folded<em>.

Everyone thought: "the note"!

**Paris: **Juliet, where are you? I am looking forward for this second chance.

_Silence continued for a few minutes, then Juliet got up b/c she figured he wasn't leaving soon and couldn't stay in that position any longer. Surprised by Juliet coming through the foliage, Paris yelled and jumped back.  
><em>

**Paris: **Oh, I thought you'd never come!

**Juliet: **Well, I'm here. (_she gave a pathetic attempt at a smile_)

**Paris: **Yes, you are, looking absolutely adorable. So, what did you want to talk about?

**Juliet: **Just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday.

**Paris: **Nothing else?

**Juliet: **(_acted like she was thinking hard_) Nope. (_The puh sounded loud_)

**Paris: **Really? Then why did you ask me all the way out here?

**Juliet: **I'm sorry but everyone in that household is pretty nosy, so I wanted to go somewhere far away. I figured that people in the town plaza would talk about seeing us together. Really, I don't want to deal with gossip right now.

**Paris: **But, this place? It's little off the beaten track.

**Juliet: **I enjoy this quaint park, it is relaxing. I'd rather meet somewhere nice, wouldn't you?

**Paris: **Uh, yeah, I guess so. (_looked down, sad b/c his hopes were crushed_)

**Juliet: **Why, what were you expecting?

**Paris: **The second, (_cough, clear throat_) 'scuse me, first date.

**Juliet: **(_looked quite appalled at this and answered_) Um, what gave you that idea?

**Paris: **(_show her the note_) well, the "my love".

**Juliet: **(_she blushed and racked her brain for a witty answer_) Actually, I always end notes to my friends with that.

**Paris: **Oh, really, ain't that somethin'.

**Juliet: **Yep. BTW, there's not going to be date thing, you've just been accepted as my friend. Bro, it's called SLOW.

**Paris: **Okay, I get it thanks. (_Still looks crestfallen and starts walking away_)

**Juliet: **See you later then? (_With no sincere intention of doing that_)

**Paris: **Yeah, I guess. Why are you staying here? Alone?

**Juliet: **I enjoy silence and relaxing by myself. Later I will come back for food.

**Paris: **Oh, okay. Stay safe, you don't want to accidentally cross into the OTHERS' territory.

**Juliet: **Yes, I know. I will. (_She said quickly_)

Paris left and the boys hiding waiting a few minutes until they were sure he was long gone.

**Benvolio: **Nice, Juliet. Let'em down easy.

**Mercutio: **hah, yeah. (_Elbowed and laughed with Benvolio. Juliet smiled_)

**Juliet: **Romeo, I was so nervous.

**Romeo: **Well, you didn't show it.

**Juliet: **Thanks. (_Blushed, embarrassed_)

**Benvolio: **Yeah, girl you looked like a pro.

**Mercutio: **You danced around answers and threw out lies like no tomorrow. It was cool.

**Juliet: **Thanks, I just kind of went with it.

**Romeo: **Ya did good. Now, let's enjoy one another's company for the rest of the morning.

**Benvolio: **So, is that a hint hey Benvolio and Mercutio why don't you high tail it outta here. Like now.

**Mercutio: **I guess so. Right this second?

**Romeo: **Um, yeah, I was trying to be civil.

**Mercutio: **Oh, ho, civil now, aren't cha. (_Benvolio and Mercutio slowly backed away, talking to themselves, loudly_)

**Benvolio: **Aw yeah, our little boy is becoming a MAN.

**Mercutio: **Ooh, so scared!

**Romeo: **Guys, really? Knock it off, be mature. (_Turns around pleading with aggravation_)

**Benvolio: **Yeah, sure,

**Mercutio: **No problem, we'll get out of your hair. Master ragazzo.

**Romeo: **(_at that he stood up, ready to run them down, but they had already sprinted away_) UGHHH!

**Juliet: **Romeo, it's okay, they are just jealous and don't know how to act when their friend is having a serious relationship.

**Romeo: **Yeah, I know, they are just so frustrating though. (_He calmly took his seat, on the bench next to Juliet_).

**Juliet: **Isn't it so wonderful outside?

**Romeo: **Yes. Yes, it is.

**Juliet: **I could stay out here all day. (_Leans on Romeo's shoulder_)

_They sit there for a while and talk.  
><em>

_Eventually, they could hear the bell toll from town. And Juliet jumped up.  
><em>

**Juliet: **Oh, I must go. It is Mass, and I cannot dare chance missing that.

**Romeo: **Er, um okay. (_He slowly got up_)

**Juliet: **If I did that would totally set the sirens off that something was going on that my parents don't know about. I, I mean we, don't want that.

**Romeo: **No, of course not. Well, I'll see you later then, same time at the house.

**Juliet: **Yes. Yes of course! (_She was running towards town_)

**A/N:** Please Review- if the music part is confusing just let me know.


	10. Act 2 Scene 5

Scene 5

_People of the town are all gathering in the piazza for Mass. It's crowed, and Juliet has just found her family._

**Nurse: **Oh, there you are, now come along.

**Master Capulet: **M'dear ray of sunshine, there you are. Come by your mother.

**Lady Capulet: **Hello sweet heart, sit. (She sat and the crowd settled as the priest came in.

**Paris: **Hello, Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls now let's praise the Lord! Can I get an A- men!

(_There were a bunch of hoots and whallops and Mass continued for about hour and a half_ _Afterwards, the Capulets went home to feast.)_

**Lady Capulet: **Where were you this morning?

_At that moment Paris barged in. Making some excuse about talking with the people and Master Capulet accepted._

**Lady Capulet: **Juliet, the cook said you left early and in a hurry.

**Juliet: **Um, well, yes, I wanted to get a fresh start. I felt like getting up extra early today would compensate for the times I had slept in too much.

**Lady Capulet: **How wonderful, I love your innovative thinking.

**Nurse:** I thought she asked where you were though?

**Juliet: **(_Itching to knee her, casually answered with a glare at the Nurse_) I was out and about walking around. My legs seemed extra stiff so I walked it off. Now, I am as fit as a fiddle.

**Lady Capulet: **Oh, you sure are darling. (_They all focused on eating_)

**Paris: **(_Did glance at Juliet each time she spoke, as though he wanted to interject)_ That was wonderful, was it not?

_Yes, was the main answer and the subject changed and never touched Juliet again. When everyone was finished, Juliet went to the door to leave._

**Lady Capulet: **Where are you off to now?

**Juliet: **To see Serifina. We were supposed to talk after Mass, but I did not see her.

**Lady Capulet: **Oh, Okay darling, have a wonderful day.

**Juliet: **Thank you mother. You have a splendid one yourself. (_At that she quickly danced off the premises, yearning to be with Romeo.)  
><em>

_In the piazza, she met Serifina on her way to meet Romeo to get married.  
><em>

**Serifina: **Juliet! Oh, how are you. (_They greeted one another_)

**Juliet: **Great! How 'bout you?

**Serifina: **Marvelous, this day is beautiful and I have so much to tell you.

**Juliet: **(_glanced at clock tower and roll her eyes_) Cool! Tell me 'bout it.

**Serifina: **Sweet. Alright, well, you know Giovanni, right?

**Juliet: **Yeah, the one you've fancied for quite some time and everyone basically knows.

**Serifina: **Yep, that's the one. Okay, after Mass I ran into him, like I was going to find you, but fate intervened.

**Juliet: **Of course it did, go on. (_They were now sitting by the fountain_)

**Serifina: **Well, he casually asked me to come eat lunch with his family this afternoon. OMG! Isn't that awesome!

**Juliet: **Yeah, don't just stop, finish your story!

**Serifina: **So, my family said yes, and I was really glad I wore this dress, you know what I mean. I want to set a good impression.

**Juliet: **Definitely.

**Serifina: **His house, b-e-a-utiful! His family was so nice and extremely welcoming. The food was great, what else would you expect, but I had an amazing time!

**Juliet: **So, no details, just general itinerary. Girl, I could have figured that out myself.

**Serifina: **Man, what has happen to you? You are usually so submissive, and adorable. Have you been hanging out with Tybalt too much?

**Juliet: **No, I haven't, some other guy. BUT, that is not important, right now you and Giovanni are! Tell me!

**Serifina: **So, it was just boring conversation at the table with his family, but we chatted for a few minutes before i came here. I was soooo romantic. You would have died if you have ever been in a romantic desperate situation.

**Juliet: **What did you talk 'bout? I know it's at the tip of your tongue.

**Serifina: **He asked me if I wanted to go out again! OMG isn't that crazy awesome!

**Juliet: **No way! I am so freaking excited for you right now! AHHHH! (_They started jumping up and down like little girls, they were)_ Wait, why did you have to leave? What else did you talk about?

**Serifina: **I had to meet my grandma because my parents were going somewhere or something. I'm not really sure, but I was just on my way and wanted to let you know. (_bell tolled_) Omg! I have to go! Can't be late!

**Juliet: **Okay! We'll talk more later! Have a great day! (_Serifina walked away_)

**Serifina: **Yeah! Bye! You too!

_Juliet kept on walking to the Priest's house. Hearing two voices inside when she arrived, she knocked on the door. The Priest opened it and welcome her in.  
><em>

**Priest: **Good day, my young child. How are you?

**Juliet: **Swell as anyone.

**Priest: **Great. I was just inviting Romeo in. (_the two smiled at one another_)

**Romeo: **Alright, We are ready to begin this grilling session. (_Juliet muffled a laugh and blushed, putting her head down in embarrassment_)

**Priest: **There will be no grilling. I can see you've gotten to know one another, in a safe way, correct? No confessions?

**Romeo: **Whoa! Father, are you serious, we conversed yesterday afternoon and this morning.

**Priest: **Good, that's what I like to hear.

**Juliet: **He is quite the romantic man.

**Romeo: **Why, thank you.

**Juliet: **No problem, but I love romance. I have read quite a few stories and always dream 'bout falling stern over bow for someone.

**Priest: **Great so we have established you are dreamers. I am not sure if that is enough to go on for making you companions for life.

**Romeo: **What else are you looking for?

**Priest: **Why don't you just tell me?

**Romeo: **Say what?

**Juliet: **Something complimenting or proving that we know one another more than on a superficial level.

**Romeo: **Oh, thanks (_now he looks embarrassed_).

**Juliet: **He is more mature than his friends. From what I have experienced at least.

**Romeo: **Thank you. You are very smart and interested in the world.

**Juliet: **Yes, I am. I want to experience as much as I can, not just read.

**Priest: **I am glad to know you have learned some other stuff, but how do you really know you love one another?

**Juliet: **I've really never felt like this before.

**Romeo: **Neither have I.

**Priest: **Want to rethink that statement, I thought you were really into Rosaline, not but a week ago.

**Juliet: **Argh! (_Folds her arms in annoyance_)

**Romeo: **I liked her, then I got to know her and I did not like that. I do yearn to know more about Juliet, all that I have learned is wonderful.

**Priest: **Splendid, curiosity killed the cat, you know.

**Romeo: **Why do you always dismiss whatever I say?

**Priest: **UM, I don't.

**Juliet:** Yes you do, Sir. You treat us like inconsequential roaches that feed on you. FYI, we are growing up and able to make our own choices. You do not value our opinion at all. Romeo, I feel as though we can pour our hearts out, and you will be fixed in that spot and in your mind that you know best.

**Priest: **Are you questioning my authority?

**Juliet: **(_Started to answer but Romeo stepped in, seeing the priest's ears beginning to spew smoke_)

**Romeo: **No, not at all father.

**Juliet: **No, I am questioning your reasoning, especially all these hoops we have been going through. Do you not understand that we want to get this over with and high-tail it outta here.

Romeo took a step back, surprised, and the Priest stood up, a little taller, looking quite fierce.

**Priest: **I want to lay out my predicament for you to hear, loud and clear, why I hesitate forming this bondage between two young children, especially you two. Besides being young and not really knowing each other, your parents would highly disapprove of it.

**Romeo: **If it's love, then they should not care, at all.

**Priest: **Like they would put that behind them, they families had been at war for years! The fierce anger isn't going to stop any time soon. If I did marry you, then I would be completely publicly humiliated once they found out.

**Juliet: **They wouldn't find out, we've been careful.

**Priest: **Art you daft? I know they aren't. In time your father will found you have tied the knot with this strappin' young fellow and have his family taken in the middle of the night or in some way begin war.

**Romeo: **But, our pleading shall be acknowledged and taken into consideration.

**Priest: **Really think, is this something you approached your parents about before diving into? Uh, I think not. And why one may inclined to ask. Oh, because it would be an abomination.

**Juliet: **So, did we fail. It's not going to happen. We'll be stuck marrying some nitwit or obnoxious, emotional person?

**Romeo: **Yeah, I think that is what he meant. He doesn't like change.

**Juliet: **Well, Buck-o, you are in for it. Every day is a roller coaster, and this is one time love came my way. I as well as Romeo is not letting this fleeting moment pass. We are getting married and going somewhere to be appreciated.

**Priest: **Very well, (_In hushed tones_) It is not I that did this. I will dismiss it all if attacked. I have stayed out of the quarrel and do not plan on joining any time soon. Let's begin, don't want you to be gone too long, now do we.

_Romeo and Juliet smiled at one another. They were going to be wed, they proved their love is strong._

**Priest: **You come over here in front of me. I only have one book, so we'll pass it back and forth, reading lines.

**Romeo: **Thank you so much Father. (_Romeo and Juliet moved in front of the priest, smiling with excitement_)

**Priest: **Don't mention it. Now, have either one of you thought of vows?

**Both:** No.

**Priest: **Well, then you shall read it all, word for word. When I say, and when I say only, add some more, to make it original. Okay, (_they agreed_) good. Now then lets begin. We are gather here today to see the union of young lady to young man. (_they smiled_) Alright, any preferred passage? One that you know was read at a ceremony?

**Romeo: **No, You?

**Juliet: **Not one off the top of my head.

**Priest: **Okay, generic it is.

_Romeo and Juliet stood there waiting for the Priest to begin, Romeo took a bunch of flowers on the table and handed then to Juliet for a bouquet. She grinned a wonderful grin, then looked at the priest when he "hem, hem, hemmed"._

**Priest: **(_read the passage of love to them_) I would like to say that marriage forms a bond that shall not be broken for any reason. So, Romeo, do you take Juliet to be your lawfully wedded wife?

**Romeo: **I do.

**Priest: **For richer and poorer?

**Romeo: **I do.

**Priest: **In sickness and in health?

**Romeo: **I do.

**Priest: **Juliet, do you take Romeo as your lawfully wedded husband?

**Juliet: **I do.

**Priest: **For richer and poorer?

**Juliet: **I do.

**Priest: **In sickness and in health?

**Juliet: **I do. (_hold each other's hands tighter_)

**Priest: **Just want to ask are there any objections? (_No one burst in, though the door did waiver_) Alright then, kiss the bride. (_They kissed, until hem, hem, hem. They giggled and blushed, a little embarrassed._)

**Romeo: **Should we go now? Thank you so much Father!

**Priest: **Yes, go ahead.

**Juliet: **We don't need anything? No documents showing its validity?

**Priest: **The marriage will be true with the Lord you needn't any bothersome papers. Be gone and be fruitful.

_The two lovebirds left, cheery, and a little put off at the "be fruitful". Almost skipping down the path, they held hands and smiled.  
><em>

**Juliet: **So, Romeo. What are we going to do now?

**Romeo: **Um, well, we have to clothes and other provisions, but then we will be on our way!

**Juliet: **Gosh, this is so exciting! I can't believe this is happening! What are we going to say to our friends and family?

**Romeo: **Not quite sure. Working on that at the moment. Confrontation won't go too well, so I'm going for a note. Word of mouth by the town would be too harsh.

**Juliet: **True. Man, I can't believe we are really going to leave. (They had stopped skipping).

**Romeo: **What? Second thoughts?

**Juliet: **Um, no, (_trying not to appear worried_) I just am worried that my parents will hate me forever because they will consider this such a betrayal.

**Romeo: **Juliet, it is okay. I am here now. Tell me anything, you think and feel.

**Juliet: **Okay. I feel nervous.

**Romeo: **Me too, don't worry. We just got married and are about to change our love forever, we should be allowed to be a little anxious.

**Juliet: **(_smiled in agreement_) Yes, we should. Sorry Romeo. This is just so much to take in!

**Romeo: **I know, but let's enjoy this feeling of love!

**Juliet: **Alright, well I'll go home and pack a bag.

**Romeo: **Drop it out in the bushes, I will swing by later to pick it up.

**Juliet: **Okay. So, what about food?

**Romeo: **I could pilfer some little things from the restaurant and grab some stuff. If you think you are completely clear, could you grab a few things.

**Juliet: **Yeah, okay.

**Romeo: **That's a plan, man. (_They high-fived_)

_They walked down the path until they got close to town, then Juliet quickly pulled her hand away.  
><em>

**Juliet: **Sorry, Romeo, but I have to go and pack. I don't want anyone to worry.

**Romeo: **Okay, I'll see you later! (_They kissed good-bye and Juliet skipped away_)

_He walked into town, on the way to the restaurant_.

_Rosaline begins singing again at the sight of chipper Romeo in town_

Oh baby give me one more chance

(To show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me back in your arms<br>(I want you back)  
>Oh darling I was blind to let you go<br>(Let you go baby)  
>Now since I've seen you, it is on<br>(I want you back) x3/4 She oooohs, yeahh

**Romeo:** Ah, no, no, no.

_She pleads ridiculously, almost embarrassing herself.  
>Rosaline keeps following Romeo singing, and finally Romeo stops and turns around annoyed.<em>

**Romeo:** Rose, we are not and item any more. I have moved on. You should too. Bye. (_Does a short, awkward wave as he backs away_)

**Rosaline:** But, Romeo! Give me one more chance (_starts singing again, calling him back_)

**Romeo:** (_yells loud enough to catch many peoples' attention_) It's never gonna happen!

_Rosaline turns and runs away crying._  
>End of Act.<p>

**A/N:** Anyways yes during the time I wrote this I was indeed obsessed with older music:) please review!


	11. Act 3 Scene 1

Hey Everybody! I hope you're enjoying this format:) Please Review!

**Act 3 **

Scene 1

_Romeo walked to the restaurant. Benvolio and Mercutio were there, waiting for him._

**Benvolio:** Hey! Where have you been, bro?

**Mercutio: **Ready for class?

**Romeo: **Yeah, I am, just a minute. (_Turns to his Uncle Joe_) Hey! I'm going to practice! See ya later!

**Uncle Joe:** Okay, don't get into too much trouble. (_The boys left_)

**Romeo: **(_they go down the street & watch for their enemies_) So, what did you guys do today?

**Mercutio: **Not much, how about you?

**Benvolio:** Yeah, just helped my grandparents out. Had to wash grammy's feet. (_makes ridiculous hand gestures- imitating the actions)_ Ga-ross!

**Romeo: **I got married. What do you think we are going to do in class?

**Mercutio: **Hold on, whoa. (_They halted_)

**Benvolio:** What did you just say, fool?

**Romeo: **I tied the knot.

**Benvolio:** Uh, are you serious, bro?

**Mercutio: **Yeah, no way. You just proposed this morning.

**Romeo: **Love moves fast.

**Benvolio:** Dude, seriously, stop with all that romantic girly crap, it's rather annoying.

**Mercutio: **You really got married?

**Romeo: **Yep.

**Mercutio: **Where's your ring?

**Romeo: **Don't have one. I didn't have enough time and don't expect Juliet to get one. I'm going without and don't really want anyone else catching their eye one it. No ruckus is needed.

**Benvolio:** True that. Let's go in. (_They arrived at the Ancient Chinese Art Club_ (ACAC-pronounced ack, ack)).

**Romeo: **Hey bro! (_he said to the door man as they went inside, received by other fellow ninjas._)

**Guys:** Wasssupppp? (and) Whaddup big R?

**Oedipus: **Hey man!

**Romeo: **Hey eddi! Wass crack'alack'n?

**Oedipus: **Nut'n much.

**Romeo: **Cool!

**Claudius:** Dude...!

**Benvolio:** Oh, yeah! _(Bunch' o high fives and slaps on the shoulders going around_)

**Mercutio: **What's hangin' Hamlet?

**Hamlet:** Aw, nothing too excitin' here, but I hear that somthin' happened to you!

(You hear a bunch of ohhh, ooooh, Oh snap!)

**Romeo: **Alright, alright guys, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about.

**Ronald Xenophilius:** Yeah everyone. (_He just stepped out of the shadows and the boys quieted_) Why don't you just keep it down, chill out. Don't be worry worts. (_Kind of laughed and mocked Romeo_)

**Romeo: **Well, hello Xenophilius. (_He smirked and the crowd stifled an immense breakout of laughter)_.

**Xenophilius: **Nice, it's X-no. You think you are so cool, don't you.

**Romeo: **Um, yeah. Maybe a little bit. But, that's not a crime. Is it?

**Xenophilius: **No, but fighting is. Is it not against some statute?

**Romeo: **Not sure, but why is that so important to you? Is seems as though you are still on top, over here.

(in the back ground someone says "oh, snap")

**Xenophilius: **For your information, nimrod, I am way cooler than you could ever dream to be.

(Ooooh, _people look back and forth between them, like in a tennis match_).

**Romeo: **Well, bro, if you have some sort of deal with me, why don't you let it out, right here, right now.

**Xenophilius: **Okay, but is that because you just feel comfortable in a crowd, and alone, know you will be defeated.

**Romeo: **Sure, that's what a scaredy cat would say. He's probably too chicken to share his feelings.

**Xenophilius: **What? You're too proud. I highly doubt that you will win anything, you're just a chatty Cathy with this bro-hood.

**Romeo: **Whatever you say, man. (_They are now face to face- far off steps are heard and lights are turned on_).

**Hamlet: **Come on lazy scums, get up.

**Oedipus:** Positions.

**Hamlet: **(_smacks Oedipus_) Dufus, why you so loud?

**Oedipus: **Oww!

**Claudius: **Guys! Get it together, real mature.

**Benvolio:** Shutup bro! (_Everyone hustles and bustles until a man with great physique and honor comes in_)

**Master Montague:** Good afternoon, men.

**Everyone:** Good afternoon, Master Montague.

**Master Montague:** Now, shape up and get ready to work hard. I feel as though we need to prepare for the immediate future, real situations, no more lollygagging. Get to work!

_For the next hour the men sweat profusely and said rather unkind words to one another as they tried to take the out the other to get respect. There were brief breaks to drink and get corrections._

**Master Montague:** Now, my humble ninjas. Tomorrow will be the officially ceremony of you succeeding to the next star level of the brotherhood. Tonight you will be assigned to your match. (_There was a knock at the door)_ BRB. (_He leaves_)

**Romeo: **What? Tomorrow? Really?

**Hamlet: **Yep, what did ya forget? Hahahaha (_everyone starts laughing_)

**Xenophilius:** Guys, come on, Romeo wouldn't forget something as important as Ninja Day. (_Smirks_)

**Mercutio: **Oh, you're so funny, X-no.

**Xenophilius: **Of course I am, you little piece of nothing. (Took a step closer to Xenophilius- Romeo held him back)

**Romeo: **Dude, seriously. Get control of yourself, why do always need to be a nin-jerk?

**Xenophilius: **(_completely appalled he took a few steps forward_) Oh, so that's how you want to play it?

**Romeo: **I'm not playing anything. (_At this point they were nose to nose_)

**Master Montague: **_(returns)_Boys, is this how to handle your problems?

**Both:** No.

**Master Montague: **That's right. Everyone, one- hundred pushups and 200 situps. Do the gladiator run.

_For the completion of class they were grilled to the bone and thoroughly exhausted as they lined up to learn who was their partner for the match_.

**Master Montague: **Nicely done. I shall hope to see your great improvement and skill tomorrow. They go as follows: red vs. blue. Of course my son, Romeo and Ronald Xenophilius. (_There were a lot of whoops and yeahs, and the names _continued to be read) Benvolio and Hamlet. Mercutio and Oedipus. Guildenstein and Claudius. (_And it went on for a little bit longer_)  
>Adieu my fellow men, the morning shall see you prepared. (<em>He walked out and the silence faded).<em>

**Benvolio:** Nice set guys, (_Benvolio, Romeo, and Mercutio were together_)

**Romeo:** Yeah, thanks, I guess.

**Mercutio: **You are going to whoop him like no tomorrow, don't worry about it.

**Romeo:** Good, I have to. I'm leaving with Juliet tomorrow.

**Both:** Wait,….. what?

**Romeo: **Yeah, we're skipping town. Finding something to really do with our lives, away from our parents and this obnoxious, overbearing society.

**Benvolio:** Oh, yeah, running away is always the solution.

**Romeo: **In this case it is.

**Mercutio: **Great, I think he is serious.

**Romeo: **Dude, why wouldn't I be?

**Mercutio: **Lately you have said some things, and not really fallen through.

**Romeo: **Like what?

**Benvolio:** Um, Well... (_At that moment X's crew came over, trying to looking menacing_)

**Xenophilius:** So, are you ready for tomorrow Romeo? To go down? (says _Oohh and give me sum to his crew members_)

**Romeo: **I am ready. I was born ready. (_The crew chuckles_)

**Hamlet: **Oh, how original. (_snickers- stops with X's glare of embarrassmen_t)

**Romeo: **Why don't you wait to taunt until tomorrow. Is right now really necessary?

**Oedipus: **He's just getting a head start. (_Looks back and smiles for support, but there is none_)

_Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio chuckle_.

**Xenophilius: **Thanks, guys, you really aren't helping my cred, so stop talking.

**Mercutio: **Wow, that's so cheerful.

**Xenophilius: **Oh, yeah, exactly what I wasn't going for. I actually do have credibility unlike you. People look up to me.

**Romeo: **Awww, how sweet, don't cha think guys. (_looks at buds and smirks_)

_Bum, bum, bum, ba and other rap shabeeboop noises are made as the rap-off begins_.

**Xenophilius: **So, what chu think you gonna be king o' this town?  
>Just cuz your faja's around, don't mean your gonna be gettin' no crown.<p>

**Hamlet Oedipus and Claudius** are the back up: What, what?

**Xenophilius: **Oh, yeah, I'm the new man,  
>bringing the rain<br>best fighter here, an' t'morrow  
>all you gonna feel is pain<p>

**Hamlet, Oedipus, Claudius**: Ooh, Ohh, What?

**Romeo: **DUDE! That is a horrible rap! Come on, what else have you to do? I'm sure it could be better.

**Xenophilius: **Fine, bring it. I'm sure ours will always be better than yours. (_Him and crew collaborate_)

**Romeo:** (_turns to bros_) So, are you in for a ninja rap out?

**Benvolio & Mercutio:** yeah!

**Romeo: **Alright let's go, show 'em what we've got! Yeah! (_Turn out, everyone looks intense_).

**Xenophilius: **(_After an awkward bit_) Come on, we're waiting. (s_nickers_)

**Romeo: **Oh, yeah papa X better watch out, cuz, Daddy R is in the house!  
>(<em>a lot of whoops follow<em>)  
>Okay, so my name is Ro-meo,<br>and by the end o' this  
>you fellas'll be runnin' home-eo<br>Cuz, i'm gonna beast your best!

**Benvolio &** **Mercutio: **OOOHhhhh

**Romeo: **You think you can rap,  
>but nooo, yo've gotta goooo,<br>all you do is rat, tappy tap  
>but, I put words to song<p>

**Benvolio & Mercutio** : Ohhhh

**Xenophilius: **Really, because I think your rap sounds like crap

**Hamlet ,Oedipus**, **Claudius: **What, What! OH, Burn!

**Romeo, Benvolio,** **Mercutio: **Bring it!

**Xenophilius: **Oh, it's on like pirate-kong!

**Hamlet, Oedipus**, **Claudius: **Duh, na, na,na...na, na, na, na, good-bye! (_cackles_)

**Xenophilius: **Oh, man, the king's in the house (_What, What!)_  
>(<em>music to combo of goodbye song by Vitamin C and Aaron Carter-party<em>)

(A)I have always been the flyest ninja 'round here  
>(A)the popular one, with the future career<br>(B)So, that's why you'd better be scared  
>(C)(Have'n the fight o'the month)<br>(B)Naw, the fight of the year!  
>(What What?)<p>

**Romeo:**(D) Your shoes an' slick wear, better watch out  
>(D) Cuz after i'm done w'chu you're just gonna pout<br>(E) Cuz im a ready to show you up

(F)(From practicin' a lot )  
>(E) An' being' real tough!<br>(oooohhh! What!, What?)

**Xenophilius: **(G) Aw, yeah, you say what you want  
>(G) But, I do have skills, that I just don't flaunt<br>(H)An' those'll bring you down that is clear  
>(H)Cuz all you can do is the run-jump kick in the air<br>(Ooohhh- high fives go around and he's smirking)

**Romeo: **(I)Good luck with that.. theory  
>(I)But, I think you will be weary<br>(J) Cuz' we are bringing the heat  
>(J) And that is somethin' you'll never beat<p>

(Snaps- hallers)

**Xenophilius: **(K) Shoot bro, don't you dare come at me like that  
>(K) Then I'll make you swell, so your head won't fit in your hat<br>(L) Primitive is not I  
>(L) My moves make girls sigh<br>(Ha hah ha's and sneers)

**Romeo: **Alright man,  
>(M) Don't go swinging down that road<br>(Come get it)

**Xenophilius: **(N) so says all those who are old  
>(Come get it)<p>

**Romeo: **(O) I'm rad, bad, an' o so ever mad  
>(Come get it)<p>

**Master Montague:**(_comes out_) Boys! You need to get out. There is a meeting starting soon! Now! Come back tomorrow!

_Everyone quickly skadaddles, falling over one another like idiots._

**A/N:** If anything is confusing, just let me know. I'm not a professional musical writer, so i'm not too sure how to specific put in musical numbers. Any suggestions feel free to PM me or review!


End file.
